


The Other Side of the Argument

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Alpha [7]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: There are some relationships that you don't mess with, no matter how much the rules have changed.





	The Other Side of the Argument

Rodney looked at the map of the city and frowned at Elizabeth. "We need Zelenka in here. Switching between the weapons system and the system keeping the city afloat can be tricky at times. When we had to divert from flotation, we'd spend an hour arguing before we'd touch anything, if there was time to do so. Every little thing in use at the time makes the balance just a little harder to maintain. To make a basic protocol, there needs to be a decision beforehand about what is considered vital or untouchable."

Elizabeth sighed. "I should have done that a long time ago."

Rodney shrugged. "You trusted us to know how much we could bleed from what. But Radek's on his own now. I trust him with my life. But it took two of us to make those calculations. I don't trust the other scientists to understand what needs to be done."

"Then call him in. You two need to figure out how many of those calculations can be made ahead of time." Elizabeth cleared a space to lay out multiple computers on their work desk as Rodney tapped his headset.

A few minutes later, Radek Zelenka walked into the office with his head bowed. It stayed bowed as the three of them began discussing standard power distributions. When that head didn't raise, even after Rodney made a miscalculation, the Alpha knew that he was in trouble. He couldn't argue his way through the issues if Radek wouldn't respond.

Elizabeth, seeing Rodney's distress, pulled him aside. "He's afraid to challenge you. He doesn't want to be Alpha."

"But he isn't challenging me! He's just doing his job. He's supposed to keep me in line. Even you told him so, about two days after we arrived."

"The rules have changed." Elizabeth patted Rodney's arm. "And he's your friend just as much as your co-worker now. He doesn't want to make you look weak."

Rodney growled. Sometimes being the Alpha was more annoying than Kavanaugh's tirades. That annoyance nearly forced his wolf to the surface. But he kept from transforming using every ounce of self-control he had. Once the wolf settled back inside him, he took a deep breath. After a moment, he barked into his headset, "John, I need you and Lorne in my office *right now*."

Rodney had forgotten to tell his mate that he didn't call about a security emergency, so the two came in with their guns cocked. But when Zelenka almost immediately crouched in the corner, Rodney waved at them until they put the guns down. 

"Ok, what's the problem?" John asked as he leaned against a window. He looked calm. But it was obvious that Rodney was bothered by something, so the calmness didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I need to create a standard power switch for weapons without the fucking pack dynamics getting in the way." Rodney stared at the back of Radek's head. "He wants to be Alpha even less than I did. But I can't function without some opposition!"

Zelenka sighed as he turned his head towards Rodney. "To people like Kavanaugh, challenge is more important than sex. I will not give them fuel."

"Then we give them a time-out." Lorne suggested. He grabbed the towel he had been carrying on his belt. Sheppard had called him right after a bout with the punching bag in the exercise room. He looked around but didn't find the other thing he needed until John caught on and held out his hand to Rodney and said, "Sharpie."

Rodney's expression grew increasingly puzzled as he pulled the marker out of his back pocket and handed it to John. John then gave it to Lorne, who wrote 'Zelenka's time' on the towel.

"We can drape this near where they're working or over a shoulder if necessary," Lorne said as he draped the towel over the side of the work table. "Zelenka's time will be a no-challenge time. I'll keep one, give one to Cadman, and one to your Beta." Lorne nodded at Elizabeth. "If we're in control of when they're used, and if they're only used when you two are shouting at each other, it should work."

"One of the idiots might challenge as soon as the towel disappears," John growled out.

"That's why we get the towel and you don't," Lorne said with a grin. "You can put as many Marines around them as you want. You're the Alpha's mate. We're just the referees who say when the fight is allowed to start."

"Will do for now," Zelenka said as he came over to examine the map Elizabeth and Rodney were working on. "Rodney is only one whose ego shrinks when becoming Alpha. Can't let it shrink too much, or Beckett will blame me for his skull collapsing."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "And I can't let you keep thinking that you can parse thermodynamics anyway you choose. I prefer the city without huge scorch marks."

Zelenka scoffed as Rodney turned to the map and they got to work. Lorne grabbed the towel the two arguing men almost tossed on the floor in their distraction and found some tape so he could fasten it to the door.

"I have their six," Lorne said quietly, shooing John towards the door.

Sheppard nodded, "Make sure Rodney e-" He cut off as Zelenka slapped a Powerbar into Rodney's hand. "You cannot make correct calculations when sugar is low," the bespectacled scientist said to Rodney with a sigh, before turning to give Sheppard a nod out of Rodney's line of sight. A moment later, he was insulting Rodney yet again.

Sheppard smiled to himself as he walked out the office door. It would be impossible to shield Rodney from all challenges. But he and Lorne would turn away the ones they could. 

Zelenka would prepare Rodney for the ones they couldn't.


End file.
